wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle
Night Elf Tauren Keepers of the Grove Dryads | character = Druid, Subversive, Vindicator, Scout, Emissary | capital = Moonglade, Nighthaven | leader = Keeper Remulos | leaders= Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage (absent), Archdruid Fandral Staghelm, Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem, Commander Mar'alith, Rabine Saturna, Ysiel Windsinger | faction = Neutral | theater = Darnassus, Felwood, Moonglade, Silithus, Thunder Bluff | alignment = Chaotic good | status = Active }} The Cenarion Circle is an organization of druids, both tauren and night elf, named after Cenarius. Its members are dedicated to protecting nature and restoring the damage done to it by malevolent forces. The Circle has many posts, but their main home is the town of Nighthaven in the Moonglade. Druids learn to teleport to Nighthaven at level 10, but anyone else (except Death Knights, who have all their faction's flight paths--in both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms--upon completing their start zone) will have to wait until they can make it to Felwood and find a way through the Timbermaw Furbolg tunnels. Other alternatives include receiving a summon from a Warlock and 2 other players or waiting for the Lunar Festival, which coincides with Chinese New Year, and complete a simple quest from any pre-BC capital to receive the Lunar Festival Invitation. This is a special occasion that should not be missed! The Circle's other major presence is in Silithus, where they combat the Silithid, the Qiraji, and Twilight's Hammer. Valor's Rest and Cenarion Hold serve as their bases in the hostile land, and offer many opportunities to adventurers seeking to aid the druids. History Named in honor of the demigod Cenarius, the Cenarion Circle ensures the protection of nature and its creatures. Furthermore, the members of this faction act as keepers of ancient lore and pay particular attention to the traditional ways of the druids. In their role of protectors of nature, the men and women of the Cenarion Circle also strive to maintain the fragile balance within the world. The faction was founded by Cenarius and Malfurion. Malfurion trained the first druids to join the group, but soon appealed to Remulos, one of the sons of Cenarius, for help. Remulos played a major role in forming the group and he taught young druids all the secrets they would need to master. With the passing years, the organization grew to include tauren, who shared similar views, as well as members of other races, until it reached its present form. The Cenarion Circle now includes many more members than it did originally, though its total numbers are still few. Its agents are active throughout Azeroth but are especially present on Kalimdor. Men and women from both the Alliance and the Horde are now welcomed in the Cenarion Circle, but the majority of its members are still night elf men. Most of this faction's members are either night elves or tauren. The Cenarion Circle, however, accepts men and women of any race; druids are members by definition, but other characters must prove themselves to the Cenarion Circle before to become accepted. Fervently dedicated to protecting the wilderness, the operatives of the Cenarion Circle consider their duties above the petty wars and futile disputes of the Alliance, the Horde, and any other faction, race, family or group. They are, after all, trying to save the world from those who would unwittingly destroy it; they allow no distractions. Known members Notable members * Keeper Remulos, the son of Cenarius * Commander Mar'alith, leader of the Cenarion Circle in Silithus * Rabine Saturna - Leader of Nighthaven * Ysiel Windsinger, leader of the Cenarion Expedition sent by the Cenarion Circle to Outland The Cenarion Circle is not without conflict. Staghelm, taking the mantle of archdruid after Malfurion Stormrage entered the Emerald Dream, objected to the introduction of the tauren into the order. He also embarked upon the creation of a new World Tree, Teldrassil, despite the objections of Remulos. War of the Shifting Sands The Circle's main concern is currently combating the threat of the Silithid and Qiraji. From the official World of Warcraft Cenarion Circle Reputation page: ''War is brewing in the distant lands of Silithus. All over the world, men and women are gearing up for one final push into the heart of the Qiraji empire to end the threat which has been lying in wait, barely contained behind the barrier erected by the Night Elven druids and the mighty dragon Anachronos during the climactic battle at the end of the War of the Shifting Sands. Ever since that fateful day, the members of the Cenarion Circle have kept a close watch on the wastes from their base at Cenarion Hold at the center of northern Silithus. There, the Night Elven and Tauren disciples of the magnificent demigod Cenarius have been waiting for the time when a hero would step forward to unleash the might of all the mortal races against the sinister Qiraji and their innumerable legions of Silithid minions. But the druids have not been idle during their long watch; they have crafted formidable weapons, armors and enchanted ornaments to assist all those who will brave the terrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Adventurers who have proven their worth in battle against the Qiraji forces beyond the Scarab Wall will be granted access to the ancient order's arsenal. ''At last, the long watch has ended - the hero has risen, to mend that which was broken, to unite those who were divided. But the true test is yet to come. When the gates of Ahn'Qiraj open, will the mortal races stand united once again and face the onrushing terror, or will they fade silently into the darkness that has risen once again in the distant lands of Silithus? Reputation and quests Members of the Cenarion Circle offer a large numbers of quests in the game. Moonglade includes three questlines for druids at level 10, 14 and 16, as well as higher level quests for all characters in Dire Maul and Silithus. Cenarion Hold and Valor's Rest serve as the quest hub for Silithus and both wings of Ahn'Qiraj. Additionally, representatives of the Circle in Desolace offer quests for Maraudon. Expedition into Outland Upon the reopening of the Dark Portal to Draenor/Outland, the Cenarion Circle dispatched an expeditionary force - joint night elf/tauren, much like the Circle itself - to explore the uncharted new world. Over time the Cenarion explorers grew more autonomous and became their own faction within Outland, separate and yet connected to the Cenarion Circle. This faction is known as the Cenarion Expedition, which awards its own reputation apart from that granted by the Circle. Rewards When the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, new NPCs give quests for class specific weapons and armor. These include both Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot and rewards from the Field Duty quest lines. Nighthaven offers many unique vendors, including a special Dress Master NPC. Patch changes See also *Cenarion Circle Reputation Guide *The Wind stone article contains an extensive guide on summoning and defeating elementals. *Druid (lore) *Cenarion Expedition *One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after the Cenarion Circle, Server:Cenarion Circle. External links * WoW Europe's Rewards page at the official WoW-Europe site. Cenarion Circle Category:Druids Category:Factions Category:Organizations